Daleks are Coming
by hayliet12
Summary: Liz is supposed to go to a field trip, but what happens when she meets Jack Harkness along with the Doctor, Martha, and Mickey? What happens when there is five people related to the Doctor all in the same place? Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. So this is my first fanfiction so no mean comments people. I would like some constructive criticism. so disclaimer: sadly i do not own doctor who. bbc does. i wish i did, but bbc does.**

I ran through the streets of Denver and wished I could run a bit faster, so maybe I would be able to make it to the stupid senior feild trip. Someone was running up behind me, but i figured it was just one of my class mates running late with me.

This person ran past me, but it wasn't someone I knew. He looked older than me and was wearing a trench coat. Who wears a trench coat in the 21st century? Well apperently this guy does.

I kept running to our meeting spot before someone else could distract me. Mr. Turner was already up there checking everyone in. I was the last one. We were to stay at a mine sort of thing for two days. There was no going home until the two days were up.

"You're late." Mr. Turner observed in a harsh voice.

"Aren't I always." I fired back with the sweetest voice in me. He rolled his eyes and started a speech that we had heard from every teacher before this. I turned around and saw the guy in the trench coat behind me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Liz. I've missed you so much. We haven't seen each other for about three years, but you looked older then." His eyes widened with fear. I shoved him off of me.

"Who are you? How do you know me? What do you mean I looked older three years ago?" I threateningly whispered.

"I'm Jack. Oh Liz, haven't you met him yet? The Doctor?" I shook my head. "Oh no. But this is the night then. He told me to meet him here on this night. But he was with Martha." A whirring noise traveled through the air.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me from the group. "C'mon, I have to make sure you meet him. What happens here though?" We started running to where the noise was. We turned the corner to see a big blue box sitting in a corner. Three people were standing around it, discussing who knows what.

"Mickey the idiot, why did I let you tag along? You know whats supposed to happen today and you shouldn't have come." A man with great hair was standing with his back turned to Jack and I. This voice how could I not know this man? He seemed so familiar yet so far away.

"What am I missing?" Jack asked, asked tapping on the man. The man turned around looking at Jack with the look of he has no idea what's going to happen.

"Who's she?" The man asked with the most questioning look I had ever seen in his eyes.

"Doctor, she's Liz, don't you remember?" Jack seemed more confused than the Doctor did.

"Doctor? Is that just your name?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion of who the man was.

"Yep just the Doctor." He turned to Jack," Can we trust her?"

"Doctor, you will learn to trust her more than I do right now, and shse doesn't even know me yet." Jack replied in full confidence.

"Alright, but if she causes any trouble, then you're the one in trouble."

"Ok lets get going. We don't want to be around here when _it _happens." He shoved us all in his blue box.

"Doctor, what's going to happen?" I asked weighing my options before stepping into this box with four other people.

"Well, I don't know exactly but if all four of us are here, then something's bound to happen. Now c'mon, into the TARDIS." The doctor guided me into the TARDIS without a second thought.

"It's bigger on the inside?" I asked in amazment.

"Of course it is, Timelord science. You don't question it because only the doctor understands it and we've asked him too many times to explain it." Martha explained before anyone could go into something else.

"Liz! Get over here." Jack seemed worried. The light that was in his eyes before had disappeared.

"What, Jack?"

"You understand I trust you, right?"

"Yes; that was easy to understand."

"Ok, if I trust you, do you trust me?"

"Sure, I mean, I met you before the others, but other than the Doctor, you seem the most trustworthy." Maybe, I said to myself. I just met the guy. Maybe I trust him more than the others, but not by much.

"Ok. If you trust me, when the TARDIS lands, I need you to get out of here. Go back to your class, but I will come again. I promise." Fear ripped through me. Why would he need me to go back to the stupid class? All we're going to do is walk around this old mine. Wouldn't it be safer if I was with them instead?

"Wouldn't it be safer if I was with you?" I couldn't leave them. This was so much cooler than some stupid field trip. This had already been the biggest adventure I've been on besides skipping class.

"No." He practically shouted. "No. This is probably one of the most dangerous nights in history. It's safer not being with us." The whirring noise occured again and we landed somewhere where my class was being guided into the building. It had only been 10 minutes. It should take them an hour to get to the mine. We were just at the school before.

"Get out now!" He was scolding me but not loud enough for the doctor to hear. He shoved me toward the door. Just before we reached the door, I grabbed onto the railing and held on for my life.

"No. I am not leaving!" I shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Jack, why would you make the pretty girl leave? You would never do that, but you haven't hit on her yet. That's a miracle and probably the most unlikely thing in the world." Mickey was annoyed and came over to push Jack off of me.

"Jack get off of her." The Doctor commanded. Before Mickey even got another good shove in, Jack let go. "Liz, you don't have to leave. I don't know why Jack was telling you to leave. If he does anything like that again, I will make sure he's the one who leaves. Not you."

I could see Jack wanting to stand up and say something, but he restrained himself. Who knows why, but he stopped and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm gonna try and update once a week for any of you who care to read. Thanks alliprince for commenting. I hope you like it. Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor who. **

Jack stood up pretty quickly when he made eye contact with Martha. "Oh Martha Jones, I haven't seen you for a while. Hello." He raised his eyebrows seductively waiting for a response.

"Hello again, Captain Jack." She smiled at him knowing his tactics well. Martha wasn't going to fall for it this time. I could see it in her eyes.

"Oh Jack! Stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Mickey spoke up menacingly.

"Woah! Ok Mickey boy. I'll stand down." Jack wasn't one to challenge people for their girlfriends, I could see that when he backed down after the Doctor started to yell. I thought it might just be the Doctor, but maybe it was anyone.

"Doctor, how did we get here? We were just in the middle of Denver. Now we're at the mine and my class is here. They shouldn't be here for another hour. It was just barely five minutes."

"We traveled in time. You'll get used to it. That is if Jack is right." The Doctor went over to the console and started to walk around it pressing a few buttons and finally flipped a switch. "Martha, Mickey! I need you two over here now!"

He started talking quietly. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could tell it was important by the expression on his face. Martha turned around. She was trying to be subtle but I was too good at noticing when people were looking at me. They were talking about me. What were they saying? I needed to know.

The Doctor stopped talking and Martha walked over to me. "You know, you should go and check in with your teacher."

I laughed. "Yeah right. I'm never going back. Not now that I met you guys. I'm eighteen now. I can do what I want." The Doctor's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. By my height, he probably thought I was fourteen or fifteen. I wouldn't have gone with Jack if I was any younger. I was the brightest, but I still wasn't stupid. I was an adult, I could do whatever I wanted.

"No, you are going to go check in with your teacher. You can't stay here. You need to go." His voice was commanding. I turned to open the door and heard a familiar scream.

"Noooooo!" I flung the door open and sprinted to my best friend. "Sky. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I-I-I saw something move over there." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Really you screamed because something moved? I'm leaving." She pointed and screamed again. I turned around and stared into the blue eye of something that looked like R2D2.

**"Exterminate! Exter-extermin-" **I threw my arms over my head when the debri of whatever the thing was, was blown around me.

"Jack! How could you do that? You're supposed to reason with it before you shoot it!" The doctor was screaming once again.

"Um... Sir. This is a private field trip, you shouldn't be here." Mr. Turner apperently had not seen what just happened. "What the _hell_ is that?"

"Sir, I'm here from the department of extraterestrials. Since this yound girl almost got shot by it, I must take her in for questioning now. So don't mind me, my team and I will get this sorted out. In my opinion, you should all just go home." The doctor was vouching for me! I wouldn't have to go! Yes.

"Mr. Smith, I'm supposed to be watching her. I can't just let some random person take her." The Doctor frowned. This wasn't what he had planned.

"Okay. I'll come and find her later when she is home. It is by law that I have to question her." Jack, Mickey, and Martha started walking away.

"Fine. You can take her in. Liz, remember to call your mom. She'll be worried." I just glared at Mr. Turner. I was an adult, I wouldn't have to call my mommy. I turned around and started following Jack. I wasn' t staying here.

"Why did you stay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm going to stay. HOw would you know me three years in the future?"

"Keep your voice down. They don't need to know all that. At least not that I've already known you for three years."

We kept walking to the TARDIS with the Doctor a little bit behind us. He was messing around with a silver thing with a blue light at the top. I could hear it making a buzzing noise everytime the blue light turned on. I stared back at him. "Doctor, what is that?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It helps me open doors and fix things. It can even make toast." I laughed at his remark about toast. Why would he need something to do all those different things? He seemed as if he should be able to do anything without the help of a _screwdriver._

"Did you say screwdriver? Why would a screwdriver be sonic?"

"Yes, I did say screwdriver. I got bored one day and decided to go to the factories and get myself something sonic. I decided on a screwdriver." He said matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes. Who would choose a screwdriver? Why not a gun or something more practical?

"Why would you choose a screwdriver? Why not a gun? It seems more practical for fighting aliens."

"It can't hurt anything. You gotta give it chance before you just decide to kill it." He looked pointedly at Jack.

"The dalek was about to kill her. I couldn't let it just exterminate her. There would have been no time for conversation," Jack tried to defend himself for shooting the thing.

"Thanks Jack. I would've been dead right now if it wasn't for you," I told him.

"At least someone appreciates me here." I looked up at Mickey and Martha. They were engrossed in their own world of who knows what. The Doctor and Jack just kept fighting over the dalek and how he should've given it a chance. I agree with the doctor. Things do deserve a chance, but I think that time Jack did the right thing. Not just because it was my life on the line, but even if it was someone else, the dalek would have killed them right there without even listening to the Doctor.


End file.
